Once Upon a Dream/Lightning Round
This is a list of all questions in Once Upon a Dream's Lightning Round. Key: O=Correct, X=Incorrect Questions Trivia Trouble Somnia Hills * In Somnia Hills, I was fought, what was equipped on my robot? ** Flamethrower (X) ** Missiles (O) ** Poison Gas (X) Fairy Tale Forest * Atop the clouds in open air, in Fairy Tale Forest, what was up there? ** A giant's ghost (O) ** A pot of gold (X) ** A castle in the sky (X) * Fairies in this land abound, in Fairy Tale Forest where are they found? ** Behind a huge tree (O) ** Atop a beanstalk (X) ** On a castle wall (X) * Fairy Tale Forest had many a face, who could you meet in that place? ** Three Little Pigs (X) ** Little Red Riding Hood (O) ** Mother Goose (X) * Get this wrong, make some mistakes, what's in the Fairy Tale Forest lake? ** A fairy (X) ** A school of fish (X) ** Both (O) * In Fairy Tale Forest, a stalk grew tall, how many magic beans in all? ** One (X) ** Two (X) ** Three (O) High Noon Canyon * Fairies in this land abound, in High Noon Canyon where are they found? ** In the train's smokestack (X) ** In the saloon rafters (O) ** In the cattle pasture (X) * In High Noon Canyon, in this game, what's the old steam engine's name? ** The Canyon Express (X) ** The High Noon Express (O) ** It doesn't have one (X) * In the Canyon called High Noon, who serves drinks at the saloon? ** A brutish bull (X) ** A cowardly crow (O) ** A rancid rat (X) Breezy Seashore * Fairies in this land abound, in Breezy Seashore where are they found? ** On a desert island (X) ** At the bottom of a well (X) ** In the ruins of Atlantis (O) * Way deep down on the ocean floor, what's not there in Breezy Seashore? ** A long-lost city (X) ** A sunken ship (X) ** A giant octopus (O) Sunburn Sands * Captain Cosmo is a jerk, why did his hyperdrive not work? ** It was covered in sand (X) ** It was soaking wet (O) ** It was missing a part (X) * Fairies in this land abound, in Sunburn Sands where are they found? ** Behind a pyramid (X) ** On top of a palm tree (O) ** Under the Sphinx (X) * Gluttonkhamen used to rule, what did he want, that sorry fool? ** A burger (X) ** A pizza (O) ** A soda (X) * Three spooky baddies without a doubt, which one lives in the odd world out? ** Ghost (X) ** Skeleton (X) ** Mummy (O) Mount Hotbeat * Fairies in this land abound, in Mount Hotbeat where are they found? ** On a cliffside (O) ** Frozen in ice (X) ** In a lava pool (X) * Their bothersome beats began a war, Mount Hotbeat's fire side, what's the score? ** Rock (O) ** Disco (X) ** Rap (X) * Their bothersome beats began a war, Mount Hotbeat's ice side, what's the score? ** Classical (X) ** Synth (O) ** Jazz (X) Weirdwood Manor * Fairies in this land abound, in Weirdwood Manor where are they found? ** In a kitchen cabinet (X) ** Behind a painting (X) ** On the rooftop (O) * Weirdwood Manor was full of chores, counting the basement, how many floors? ** Three (X) ** Four (O) ** Five (X) Nightmareland * Fairies in this land abound, in Nightmareland where are they found? ** Atop the Ferris wheel (O) ** In a rollercoaster car (X) ** Behind a restaurant (X) * Nightmareland has four themed lots, which did I make up on the spot? ** Outer space (X) ** Casino (O) ** Prehistoric (X) Picture Panic * Take a look, now here's the quiz, tell me where this picture is? Audio Attack * Listen up and make a choice, which character has this voice? * Please oh please just get this wrong, where do you hear this silly song?